Histoire d'un amour
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Plusieurs mois se sont passé depuis le sauvetage d'Henry de NeverLand, Emma et Regina sont maintenant amies et organisent souvent des rendez-vous visant à mieux se connaître. OS SWANQUEEN


Titre de l'OS : Histoire d'un amour

Thème du concours : Amour Tragique

Organisateur du concours : TheNewDirectory

La Musique : Evanescence-My Immortal

Citation : « Le pas entre l'Amour et la Haine est infime »"

Thème de l'OS : Once Upon A Time

Couple : Emma/Regina

**Mot de l'auteur :** Os fait pour un concours sur le site dont le thème est "Amour Tragique".

Voir plus haut pour les informations ^^

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient (sauf l'histoire) et Once Upon A Time appartient à ABC !

Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

Depuis son retour de NeverLand, Emma avait récupéré son travail en tant que Shérif de la ville, aussi ennuyant soit-il. En vérité, elle aimait ce travail mais n'aimait pas vraiment le manque d'animation qu'imposer la ville du Maine. En ce moment même, la jeune blonde rédigeait de la paperasse destinée à la mairesse de StoryBrook. Regina, quant à elle, avait repris son travail en tant que Maire. Bien sûr, Snow White et Prince Charming n'étaient pas forcément d'accord pour réattribué son poste à l'ancienne Evil Queen mais Emma avait beaucoup discuté avec ces parents – discuté est un grand mot - ainsi qu'avec le conseil de la ville, réinsérant la belle brune à son poste. La jeune blonde soupira bruyamment, presque en rageant.

-Alors on n'aime pas faire de la paperasse, Miss Swan ? Se moqua une voix devant l'entrée de son bureau.

-On n'est pas toute à organiser une ville entière. Répliqua Emma, levant la tête de ces fiches. C'est surement plus agréable que cette maudite paperasse. Continua-t-elle, dans un petit sourire.

Depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées, les échanges comme ceux-ci étaient fréquent entre elles, se séduisant à la moindre occasion. Regina eut un regard sur son téléphone et observant ensuite Emma dans un sourire en coin.

-Tu m'accorderais un déjeuner, Emma ? Lui proposa la brune.

-Ce serait avec plaisirs, mais, ma boss ne voudrait pas que je prenne du retard sur mon travail. Défia la blonde.

Regina haussa les sourcils en regardant la belle blonde. Elle leva ensuite les sourcils en l'air.

-Très bien, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre emploi. Répondit la belle brune, faisant mine de repartir.

Emma se leva et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la belle brune, un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, leur relation s'était améliorée depuis leur retour. Elles se rendirent donc chez Granny. La louve vint vers elles, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Salut, Em' ! Bonjour, Regina. Salua Ruby, dans un grand sourire.

-Salut Rub'. Je prendrais comme d'habitude. Sourit-elle, amicalement.

-Bonjour, Ruby, moi je prendrais une bouteille d'eau et une salade. Sourit chaleureusement la mairesse.

-Je vous apporte ça dans dix minutes. Rigola la louve, trouvant cette nouvelle amitié bien chaleureuse.

-Alors, comme ça, tu permets à notre serveuse de t'appeler par ton prénom ? Taquina la Sauveuse.

-Serait-tu jalouse, par hasard ? Répliqua l'Evil Queen, insistant sur les derniers mots.

-Jamais de la vie ! Répondit la blonde, rougissant se trahissant elle-même.

Heureusement pour Emma, Ruby arriva avec leur commande, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle repartit quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les deux jeunes femmes en tête à tête. Seulement, après quelques minutes, Snow et Charming arrivèrent en trombe dans le restaurant, un air inquiet sur le visage. Ils s'approchèrent de leur fille rapidement et Snow prit la parole.

-Emma, nous avons un problème ! Dit-elle, complétement paniquée.

-Il y a une nouvelle malédiction qui approche ! Leur apprit Leroy, arrivant en trombe dans le restaurant aussi.

Tout le monde regarda le nain comme si il venait de Mars mais Emma et Regina se regardèrent. Elles froncèrent des sourcils et se levèrent d'un coup. L'Evil Queen prit la main de la sauveuse dans la sienne et elles disparurent dans une fumée indigo. Elles réapparurent au limite de la ville, découvrant avec horreur, une fumée rouge bordeaux s'approché dangereusement.

-Qu'es ce qu'on va faire, Regina ? Paniqua la blonde.

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit utiliser nos pouvoirs, sinon, quelque chose de terrible va arriver à notre ville ! Ordonna la brune, d'une voix impériale.

-Notre ville ? Hein ? Sourit Emma. Très bien, je suis avec toi jusqu'à la fin, Regina ! Répliqua la Sauveuse, ayant foi en la belle brune.

L'Evil Queen sourit, d'un sourire sincère, et prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne pour avancer son autre bras en direction de la fumée. Emma fit de même et une brume blanche indigo se mêla à la fumée de la malédiction. Seulement, le sort était beaucoup plus puissant qu'elles mais elles ne s'avouèrent pas vaincu. En effet, Regina eut une autre idée. Elle laissa retombé ces bras le long de son corps, se tourna vers la blonde et sans que celle-ci ne réagisse, l'embrassa tendrement. Emma, bien que surprise, répondit au baiser de l'ancienne Reine en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Une fois à bout de souffle, elles restèrent front contre front, souriant à l'autre. Puis elles regardèrent la malédiction et firent les mêmes gestes qu'avant. Une lueur doré sortit du corps du nouveau couple et s'opposa à la malédiction qui fut dissoute par la puissance du véritable amour.

-Le pas entre l'Amour et la Haine est infime. Répliqua soudainement, Emma, regardant l'horizon.

-Si je peux me permettre, on n'aurait jamais franchi la limite si JE n'avais pas orchestré le baiser. Ronronna l'ancienne Reine.

-Oui, tu peux te permettre. Et tu sais ce que tu devrais te permettre également ? Susurra la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Regina ne répondit pas toute suite, trop occupé à poser ces bras autour de la taille de sa belle tandis que celle-ci encercla son cou des siens.

-Embrasse-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle, du désir dans la voix.

L'Evil Queen ne se fit pas prié et posa ces lèvres sur celles d'Emma qui devint alors sa petite amie. Après quelques moments à s'embrasser, la brune cassa soudainement le baiser, sentant une puissance proche. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se positionner devant sa belle, l'as protégeant d'une épée qui arriver vers elle à une vitesse folle. La brune se prit alors l'épée dans le ventre et s'écroula dans les bras de sa petite amie. Constatant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Emma prit le corps de sa petite amie dans ces bras, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle essaya de retirer l'épée mais Regina l'en empêcha.

-Non, Emma. C'est trop tard pour moi. L'épée est arrivé trop vite et s'est donc enfoncer trop profondément. Regina toussa, crachant un peu de sang. Et je constate qu'elle a perforé mon poumon.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, Gina !Pas après qu'on est enfin avoué nos sentiments l'une à l'autre ! Cria la Sauveuse, prise dans ces larmes.

-Je suis heureuse, quoi qu'il en soit, mon amour. Je meurs dans les bras de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde avec Henry. Prend soin de lui, Emma, et de toi. Ne fait pas de chose stupide, ma belle princesse. Réussit-elle à dire, s'évanouissant petit à petit.

-Régina, non, ne me laisse pas … ! Pleura Emma, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de sa brune. J'ai besoin de toi. Murmura-t-elle alors que sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je t'aime, Emma. Chuchota la sorcière, posant faiblement sa main sur la joue de sa blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi Regina ! Dit-elle, embrassant sa belle.

Mais Regina ne répondit pas au baiser, étant partit déjà dans un monde meilleur. Sa main glissa doucement de la joue d'Emma, atterrissant sur son ventre. Emma ferma les yeux de sa promise, pleurant encore et nicha sa tête dans le cou de Regina. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main se posé sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à face avec sa mère. Elle pleura encore plus en voyant les larmes tombaient également sur les joues de Snow.

-Elle est partit, Maman ! Hurla Emma, laissant libre court à sa rage.

Snow ne put répliquer devant la détresse de sa fille mais également devant la sienne. Elle prit seulement sa fille dans ces bras, caressant ces cheveux pendant que celle-ci hurla de douleur dans son cou. Elle se promit, tout en observant le corps de son ex belle-mère, qu'elle l'a vengera quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Je te vengerais, Regina ! Je trouverais qui a lancé cette épée et je le tuerais de mes mains. Je t'en fais la promesse, mon éternel amour. Entendit-elle de la bouche de sa fille.

Snow ne dit rien, trop absorber dans sa contemplation de l'épée, planté dans le corps de Regina. Une épée dont la lame se courbé dont une inscription était inscrite, ornée d'un manche en or. Elle fronça des sourcils.

-Rumplestilskin. Comprit Snow, de la haine dans les yeux.

_**FIN !**_

_**Voilà voilou ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attend vos Reviews avec impatience :3**_

_**Bisous !**_


End file.
